


Call me a thief

by Tails89



Series: Prompt Warmups [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: “Did you steal this?” Derek waves the shirt accusingly. Stiles has to lean back in his chair to avoid getting smacked in the face.“No,” Stiles snatches the shirt. It’s his favourite. He’s worn it to bed every night this week.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompt Warmups [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	Call me a thief

“Stiles?”

The man in question looks up from his laptop and over at where Derek is standing. The werewolf is holding a sweatshirt, glaring at it like it had insulted his family.

“Did you steal this?” Derek waves the shirt accusingly. Stiles has to lean back in his chair to avoid getting smacked in the face.

“No,” Stiles snatches the shirt. It’s his favourite. He’s worn it to bed every night this week.

“I know you took this,” Derek tries to snatch it back.

“First of all,” Stiles scoots his chair back out of Derek’s reach. “How dare you. Second of all,” he lunges out of the chair when Derek dives at him, “rude!” He scrambles across his unmade bed to put it between himself and Derek, Cheshire cat grin wide and smirking. “I can’t believe you come into my house, you accuse _me_ of stealing-“

“Just admit you took the shirt Stiles.”

“I will never.”

“It was at _my_ house last week and now it’s here,” Derek says. He lunges across the bed and manages to snag Stiles by the waistband of his jeans. He drags the younger man, laughing, down onto the bed. “That means, _you_ stole it.”

“It’s my shirt dumbass,” Stiles manages to roll them both over so that he’s sitting, straddling Derek’s waist. “Can’t steal what you already own.”

“No, it’s mine,” Derek argues. “I bought it when we- when we…” He flounders, trying to dredge up the memory which doesn’t exist. He stares up at Stiles. “No, you’re right. I stole it.”

“So now the truth comes out,” Stiles crows. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Derek shrugs. “My bad?” His expression is anything but sorry. Stiles shoves at his shoulder.

“Oh no, don’t you dare ‘my bad’ me.” He bats away the hands that have come to rest on his hips. “That’s my line, you don’t get to use it.”

“What do you want then?” Derek asks, folding his arms across his chest.

Stiles leans forward until he’s almost lying on top of Derek. He lets his chin rest on the werewolf’s muscled forearms. “I want an apology.”

“I’m not apologising,” Derek says. “I’m not sorry.”

With a huff, Stiles sits back up. “This is a betrayal I won’t soon forgive.”

Derek laughs. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I can’t believe you stole my shirt and when I finally get it back you have the nerve, the audacity to accuse me of stealing.”

“You have to admit you don’t have a great track record.”

“Name one thing of yours I ever stole.”

“Stiles, the jacket over there is mine.” Derek gestures to the jacket hanging on the back of the desk chair. “So is this sweater.” He tugs up on the soft woollen jumper Stiles is wearing.

“They’re comfy,” Stiles protests, but he lets Derek remove the sweater. “My shirts barely even fit you.”

Derek pulls Stiles in close, enjoying the way the younger man shivers against him when he breathes, “they smell like you,” into his neck. He presses his lips against Stiles’ flicking pulse.

A hand creeps up between them- Stiles jamming his fingers against Derek’s mouth stop him.

“I know what you’re doing,” Stiles says accusingly, eyes narrowed. “Don’t think you can seduce yourself out of trouble, Sourwolf.”

“It’s what you would do,” Derek counters, his words mumbled from the pressure of Stiles’ hand against his face. He snaps wolfishly at the fingers until Stiles retracts his hand.

“You’re supposed to be better than that.”

“I think I have just shown that I’m not. Come here.”

Stiles scrambles back to escape Derek’s grasp. He’s caught up in the tangle of their legs and Derek is able to flip them so that Stiles is now pressed down against the bed.

“You can have one kiss.” Stiles tilts his face up towards Derek. “But you are _not_ forgiven.”

Derek traces Stiles jaw with his lips.

“Maybe just a little bit forgiven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some of my oneshots across from tumblr.
> 
> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://tails89.tumblr.com/)


End file.
